Obliged
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Jacob & Nessie


**Obliged**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper:** Jacob Black x Nessie Cullen

**Genre: **General

**Rated K+**

**Summary:** Jacob & Nessie.

**Disclaimer:** Só o plot é meu.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá! Bom, essa fic foi escrita para a amiga secreta da minha amiga Cami, a Draquete.

Está no meu profile porque eu ajudei e a Cami realmente não usa muito o profile dela.

Foi o primeiro Amigo Secreto - Não Secreto - do Marauder´s Map!

Foi usada a música À Primeira Vista, do Chico César.

Esperamos que você goste!

Boa fic.

* * *

_Quando me chamou, eu vim_

_Quando dei por mim, tava aqui_

_Quando lhe achei me perdi_

_Quando vi você me apaixonei_

* * *

**1ª parte**

_Quando chegou carta, abri_

Um sorriso tomou conta dos meus lábios. Há quanto tempo eu não esperava aquela carta? Via meus dedos tremendo quando chegaram perto do envelope rosa. A letra do meu nome era elegante mas ao mesmo tempo descuidada. Por que eu estava tão ansioso? Se eu respirasse fundo, eu conseguia sentir o perfume do papel, o cheiro da tinta, mas sobretudo, o cheiro agradavelmente doce que eu esperava sentir há meses.

Porque tudo ficou um grande vazio, por horas, dias, semanas, meses. _Treze meses, uma semana e cinco dias._ Não é que eu sentia alguma dor, física ou psicológica. Foi pior que isso. Foi literalmente não sentir nada. Nada _mesmo_. E eu acho que em algum momento eu me perguntei se foi isso que a Bella sentiu durante três meses após o abandono de Edward.

**2ª parte**

_Quando tudo era ausência, esperei_

E agora, que tudo ia ficar certo, voltar ao _normal_, eu estava com... Bom, eu iria dizer "medo", mas mesmo que estivesse sentindo - não significa que eu estou - eu nunca admitiria. Então para me acalmar, eu escolhi a opção mais fácil - e ridícula - que eu tinha... joguei tudo no chão e sai de casa, me transformando antes de chegar na floresta. Eu ainda ouvi Billy, mas foi por um breve momento.

Comecei a correr, no começo sem destino, mas depois em círculos. Patético, eu sei.

A decisão foi ridícula porque, bem... era mesmo ridículo estar correndo do inevitável. Não queria mencionar, mas a corrida foi ineficaz, já que alguns meninos também estavam transformados. Ah, a única coisa que eu não curtia, às vezes, sobre ser lobo. Eu nunca, _nunca_ estava sozinho. Então resolvi "crescer" um pouco, voltar para casa e abrir a droga da carta que estava me esperando no chão, ao lado da minha minúscula cama.

**3ª parte**

_Quando não tinha nada, eu quis_

Crescer. Fazia uns bons vinte anos que eu não crescia. É, um longo, longo tempo. Eu sempre lembro do começo. Dos meus primeiros anos "lupinos". Os três primeiros foram um verdadeiro charme. Sempre lembro também do meu último ano "pré-lupinismo". Ah! Foram tempos difíceis e definitivamente memoráveis.

Se for para voltar em memórias, eu gosto de lembrar de um dia em que Bella apareceu aque em casa - ainda sem Edward -, com um video alugado nas mãos.

_- _Papai Pernilongo_? - olhei para ela com uma cara de descrença. - Você está brincando, não é?_

_- Por favor, Jake. Eu quero muito ver! É um clássico. Tem o Fred Astaire como principal. Por favor._

É, foi nesse dia que eu vi que aparentemente os franceses realmente falam "uh la la". O filme até que não é ruim. Ok, eu admito, eu adorei o filme. E o tempo em que eu fiquei com a Bella também nunca será esquecido.

Quanto eu não quis sofrer _imprinting_ com ela? Até pensei que se isso acontecesse, até poderia coexistir com Edward. Mas hoje em dia eu percebo que foi maravilhoso isso não ter acontecido. O que me traz de volta para a realidade. É irracional ter...

Enfim.

**4ª parte**

_Quando criei asas, voei_

E então eu abri a carta. Realmente, depois que eu a abri, eu fiquei com aquela terrível pergunta na cabeça. "Por que eu não abri antes?"

_J._

_Finalmente eu vou voltar! Você não sabe como a Itália é linda! Tirando o fato que eu fiquei sob vigia da Jane e do Alec. Mas tudo deu certo. Eles viram que eu realmente "parei no tempo". Eu, a mamãe e o papai estamos em Nova York._

_A neve aqui está maravilhosa! Está linda e branquinha! Queria muito que você tivesse vindo junto._ Treze meses, uma semana e cinco dias.

_Eu vou voltar depois do Natal, quase perto do Ano Novo. Talvez a gente possa passar a virada juntos._

_Por que você não passa o Ano Novo com a gente? Nada muito chique, como nos outros anos... Chame os lobos também, você sabe como eu amo todos vocês. Será uma surpresa! Mamãe está bloqueando meus pensamentos do papai, e já que a Tia Alice não vê o futuro comigo nele, então não irá desconfiar de nada._

_Saudades suas._

_Nessie._

**5ª parte**

_Quando o olho brilhou, entendi_

_Nessie... Nessie._

- Nessie.

Acordei um pouco desorientado por causa do sonho que eu tive... Cara, eu sentia falta dela. Mas tudo bem, porque hoje era o dia. Hoje era véspera de Ano Novo. E eu tinha certeza que seria realmente uma _ótima_ surpresa para os Cullen se todos lobos fossem passar a virada na casa deles. E por mais que eu fosse me divertir com isso, eu achei melhor apenas convidar Embry e Quil.

É, eu tinha ficado bonzinho com o passar dos anos. Como isso aconteceu? Ah, é. Com o nascimento da Nessie.

_Eu estava pronto para atacar, eu realmente estava. Os tremores ficaram tão fortes que eu cheguei a pensar que eu conseguiria tremer Forks inteira. Tremer todo estado gélido de Washington. Gélido. Assim como aquela _coisa_ nos braços da loira morta_¹_. E então a criatura que matou a _minha _ Bella virou-se nos braços de pedra da loira._

_Primeiro eu vi aqueles cachos. Os cachos do cabelo de Charlie, depois a cor bronze. Incontestavelmente era filha de Edward. E os olhos. A cor chocolate. Aquele tom de marrom que eu passei a conhecer tão bem. O tom de chocolate dos olhos de Bella. Aquele tom... não era como os outros chocolates. Parecia mais com um chocolate ao leite derretido e misturado com uma quantidade absurdamente pequena de mel. Parecia realmente ser uma mistura cremosa._

_E então eu fui atingido._ Imprinting_, minha mente gritou ao mesmo tempo em que algo pulou em cima de mim. Queria saber quem tinha me derrubado, mas eu não conseguia, por nada, desviar os olhos do tom cremoso de chocolate ao leite com mel. Me lembrava um pouco Toblerone. Isso! A cor dos olhos dela, era a cor de Toblerone derretido._

_Eu ouvi algum grito ao fundo e eu lutei para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Emmett estava em cima de mim. Rosalie agora protegia a bebê, com Esme e Carlisle na frente. Senti uma onda subta de calma e vi Jasper entre nós. Alice não estava em nenhum lugar que eu pudesse ver e Edward... Edward estava tirando Emmett de cima de mim._

_Voltei a olhar a bebê e agora ela sorria para mim, estendendo seus bracinhos gordinhos e pequenos. Os dedinhos abrindo e fechando enquanto ela lutava nos braços de mármore._

_- Ele sofreu _imprinting_, Emmett. Ele sofreu _imprinting_ com a Renesmee._

**6ª parte**

_Quando tive coragem, liguei_

Estávamos somente com shrots. Como sempre.

Chegamos na casa dos Cullen lá pelas onze horas. Eles realmente ficaram surpresos por nos ver, mas como sempre levaram na esportiva. Emmett até falou alguma coisa sobre sermos os parentes quentes e fedorentos deles. Não foi tão engraçado para mim, mas todos os outros riram...

Nada na noite se comparou ao tepo em que passei com a Nessie.

_- Vamos lá fora? - eu estava nervoso, e sentia que todos estavam ouvindo as batidas do meu coração. E eles estavam. - Você está linda, Nessie._

_Ela estava usando um vestido branco, de alças com alguns detalhes dourados. Tudo combinava com ela. De repente ela pôs as mãos no meu rosto, mostrando-me algo. Eu. Ela estava me mostrando como eu estava naquele momento: nervoso, olhando para os lados, não falando direito e um pouco corado. Vergonhoso._

_Nos sentamos na grama coberta de neve. Devia estar fazendo uns 15°C abaixo de zero... talvez mais. Ficamos olhando as estrelas por algum tempo até que deu meia-noite e alguém começou a soltar fogos de artifícios ao longe. _Era hora de tomar uma atitude, qualquer uma._ Minha mente gritava para mim. Então eu respirei fundo e tomei._

**:.: Fin :.:**

* * *

¹: Assumindo que Jacob não tem noção da temperatura da Renesmee, já que ele não segurou ela quando Edward pediu.

²: "Obliged" é um jeito formal de se falar "agradecido", em inglês.


End file.
